This invention relates generally to subsurface tools used in the completion of subterranean wells and, more particularly, provides an apparatus and method for use in multilateral completions.
Hydrocarbon fluids such as oil and natural gas are obtained from a subterranean geologic formation, such as a reservoir, by drilling a well that penetrates the hydrocarbon-bearing formation. Once a wellbore has been drilled, the well must be completed before hydrocarbons can be produced from the well. A completion involves the design, selection, and installation of equipment and materials in or around the wellbore for conveying, pumping, or controlling the production or injection of fluids. After the well has been completed, the production of oil and gas can begin.
It is increasingly commonplace within the industry to drill and complete multilateral wells. These are wells that contain one or more lateral wellbores that extend out from a main wellbore running to the earth""s surface. These lateral wellbores can increase the production capacity and ultimate recovery from a single productive formation, or may allow multiple reservoirs to be depleted from a single well. This is particularly true when drilling from an offshore platform where multiple wells must be drilled to cover the great expenses of offshore drilling.
Standard completion practices are to complete the lateral wellbores separately. This requires separate trips into the well to perform the completion operations, with each trip resulting in significant costs of money and time.
There is a need for apparatus and methods to reduce the time and expense of completing multilateral wells.
In general, according to an embodiment, a downhole assembly comprises a casing junction assembly adapted to be installed at a junction of plural wellbores, the casing junction assembly defining plural outlets to respective plural lateral wellbores, and the casing junction assembly having an integrated diverter providing plural guide surfaces proximate corresponding outlets.
A method of completing a well at a junction of plural wellbores comprises providing a casing junction assembly having plural outlets for establishing communication with respective plural wellbores, and providing a diverter integrated with the casing assembly, with the diverter having plural guide surfaces. A tool having plural conduits is engaged with the casing junction assembly, and the conduits are guided into respective outlets with the plural guide surfaces.
Other or alternative features will become apparent from the following description, from the drawings, and from the claims.